<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Sweets and Family by WritingPaperGhost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354881">Of Sweets and Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingPaperGhost/pseuds/WritingPaperGhost'>WritingPaperGhost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ultraman R/B (TV), ウルトラマンギンガ | Ultraman Ginga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, sweets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingPaperGhost/pseuds/WritingPaperGhost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Misuzu gets a new customer to her confectionery, said customer just wants to share some sweets with her family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tokusatsu Flash Fluffathon</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Sweets and Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedRider2030/gifts">MaskedRider2030</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a breezy, but warm, spring day when Asahi happened upon a small confectionery shop. That alone was not enough to warrant her entering, but that day had been not a happy day. Not really, at least. Katsumi and Isami were both supposed to come back home from their studying, but they were delayed and wouldn’t be back until late. So when Asahi, who was not in a particularly bad mood, but not a particularly good mood either, came upon this confectionery, she decided that some sweets were the best way to cheer up, plus, she could get some and share it with her parents and Katsumi and Isami when they got back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, Misuzu had been running her confectionery for several years now, it had started out with very little business, but overtime, rather quickly, even, it grew to be successful. She knew many of the customers, had gotten to know them and what they liked. She worked hard to continue to create the best sweets she could, and now, she even had a little helper. A small Baltan Sparkdoll that would sit in the pocket of her apron, helping her when she made sweets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, she called it a Sparkdoll, but she wasn’t sure that the Baltan, Tan, was a Sparkdoll, but that was what it was easiest to describe him as. He was the size of one, but he could move and speak freely, something that as far as she recalled, only Taro was able to do. Tan was also much more mobile than Taro was, his movements less rigid and much more fluid. Less doll-like and more human. Or Baltan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still she didn’t bother to question it too much, at this point, how a Baltan could be so small, Sparkdoll or not, wasn’t that important. There were stranger things in the world. Hikaru and his friend, Shou, could both turn into Ultraman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which was another train of thought in itself, especially as two new Ultras had appeared, and then another. She knew little about them, as much as everyone else. She brought them up to Hikaru, once, a few months ago, he had thought for a moment before smiling, telling her that the three were good kids, and that was the last of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which brought her to today, where she was preparing to close her shop, when a girl entered, looking around. It seemed Misuzu would have to wait a bit to close, but that was fine. She didn’t recognize the girl, she wasn’t one of Misuzu’s customers that stopped by more often, but that didn’t matter much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl examined the sweets, seemingly fighting with herself about what to buy. As she eyed various sweets, Tan peeked out of Misuzu’s apron pocket, giving a huff. Well, Tan clearly wanted to go home, but they both knew that closing the shop would have to wait until the girl made her decision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like some help?” Misuzu finally asked, after the girl spent a couple minutes trying to decide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl took barely a moment to think before responding, “Yes, please,” She was smiling now, “My big brothers are coming home tonight, so I want to get some sweets for all of us to share.” She had a cheery look on her face, clearly excited to soon be seeing her brothers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Misuzu thought for a moment, thinking of what would be best. A family getting together once again after having not seen each other for a while. She could remember doing that, when her father would come home after being gone so long for work. Ah, there it was, she could recommend what her family always had. She gave the girl her suggestion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” The smile on the girl’s face grew, “That’s a great idea!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a smile, Misuzu went to box up the sweets for the girl, Tan cheering quietly from her apron’s pocket. “I’m Asahi, by the way,” the girl introduced herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Misuzu,” she introduced in response when she handed the box over. “I hope you and your family enjoy them,” Misuzu smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure we will!” The girl, Asahi smiled, taking the box, “Thank you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Misuzu watches her leave, then returns to preparing to close her shop. “Something about her was odd,” Tan comments, hopping out of Misuzu’s apron pocket to help her clean up, using a little broom to sweep crumbs off the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tan didn’t respond, Misuzu supposed he didn’t really know what it was about Asahi that was unusual, though she had felt it too. Regardless, he said, “I think we’ll be seeing her again,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you say that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because, your sweets are so good, she’ll want to come back and get more!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>